Mario Party: Dream World
Mario Party: Dream World 'is a party game for the Nintendo 3DS. The game releases in 2019. It is the fourth Mario Party game released for the system after ''Mario Party: Island Tour, Mario Party: Star Rush ''and ''Mario Party: The Top 100. This game, as with most entries is a multiplayer-oriented game, where up to four players compete in an interactive, digital board for the most stars. Story The story begins with Mario getting a letter from an anonymous sender, the letter reads that Mario and his friends are invited to the''"Dream World". When Mario and his friends arrive, it is revealed this was a trap set by Bowser and Bowser kidnaps them all. A Blue, Green, Yellow and Red Toad see it happening from a distance, and chase after Bowser to rescue Mario and his friends. On their way to Bowser, the Toads meet Mario's friends who have escaped and join them to rescue Mario. Eventually the Toads and Mario's friends reach Bowser's Castle, where they face off against Bowser and save Mario. Gameplay ''Mario Party: Dream World ''mostly focuses on the classic Mario Party gameplay style seen in Mario Party 1-8 and DS, but it has many different gamemodes with different gameplay styles. Adventure Mode/Story Mode This mode is the only mode available from the beginning, and has to be completed before any of the other modes can be played. It is similar to Toad Scramble Mode in Mario Party Star Rush, players start with four different coloured Toads and rescue designated Mario characters along the way. Party Mode This mode is similar to the Party Mode from Mario Party 1 to 8 and DS. Players travel across six boards in search of Stars, landing on spaces that are either helpful or a hindrance by rolling Dice Blocks with numbers 1 to 6. Each board has its own gimmicks and features like in ''Mario Party: Island Tour Minigame Mode This mode contains different modes where Minigames can be played. Free Play In this mode mode minigames can be played freely. Balloon Battle Step it up Boat Rush Score Shuffle Puzzle Party Bonus Mode In this mode different bonus minigames from previous Mario Party games can be unlocked. Characters Standard Characters 'Note that if one of these characters hasn't been rescued in Adventure Mode, the player will have to play through Story Mode and rescue them to unlock them. ' Unlockable Characters Unlocking Criteria Adventure Mode Characters '''Note that these characters are only playable in Adventure Mode. Boards Mario Party: Dream World 'contains 4 standard boards and 2 unlockable boards. Every board has a secret route that a player can take to receive a prize at the end. * Mushroom Garden * Crystal Clear Mountain * Coaster Land * Floral Forest * Bowser's Madness Maze ''(unlockable) * Dream World (unlockable) Unlocking Criteria * Bowser's Madness Maze: Play on Mushroom Garden, Crystal Clear Mountain, Coaster Land and Floral Forest * Dream World: Collect a total of 100 stars in Party Mode Mario Party Guest This game is compatible with the Nintendo Switch and Mario Party Superstars, this mode can only be played with 2 players. Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch users both have to download "'''Mario Party Guest" from the eShop. In this mode 3DS and Switch users can both play on a unique board named Nintendo World. Boards * Nintendo World (After this board is finished it gets unlocked for both Dream World and Superstars) Characters After completing Nintendo World Koopa Troopa and Dry Bones get unlocked for Dream Tour. Category:Eternal Games